


Forever is Ours

by Forever_Daydreaming



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Daydreaming/pseuds/Forever_Daydreaming
Summary: It's almost time for the court trial, but Robert and Aaron have some time to say goodbye...





	

Aaron's eyes were filled with worry and Robert could see it as plain as anything, no matter how hard Aaron tried to hide it he'd never be able to deceive Robert. They were stood outside the court room waiting to go in for Aaron's trial, Aaron had already said his goodbyes to everyone just in case: Liv, Chas, Adam, all the family. Now they had gone inside to take their seats in court as Robert stood outside with Aaron.

"Hey." Robert said, noticing a tear rolling down Aaron's cheek and wiping it away. "Everything gonna be okay, yeah?"

"What if it's not?" Aaron whispered, now looking into Roberts eyes as if needing his reassurance, "What if I get sent down for years? What's gonna happen to us? To Liv?" He began to worry, his voice filled with fear and worry.

"You don't need to worry about any of that, all you need to focus on is getting through today, then we take everything as it comes day by day, as always." Robert muttered softly trying to calm Aaron down.

"But -" Aaron began before being interrupted by Robert.

"Listen, I'm not going anywhere okay? This," He said raising his hand to show Aaron their wedding ring, "This means I'm yours, completely yours, forever. I'm not going anyway so if that means we have to wait, then we'll wait, we've got the rest of our lives Aaron, everything's gonna be okay." He whispered wiping away another rogue tear.

"You promise?" 

"I promise you. And I'll look after Liv, even if she does wind me up all the time but what are sisters-in-law for eh?" He laughed softly causing a small smile to appear on Aaron's face. "I love you."

"Thank you." Aaron said quietly, "For sticking by me, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"What are husbands for?" Robert smiled, the word still feeling fresh to them both. 

After a moment of looking into each other's eyes, they were interrupted by a voice,

"Aaron Dingle?" The voice said causing both of their stomachs to flip.

"Yeah, that's me."

"It's time." The voice said indicating towards to court room.

Aaron turned back to Robert and took a deep breath.

"You okay?" Robert asked tentatively.

"Yeah." Aaron signed, straightening his suit.

"Aaron, you know -" Robert started before Aaron stopped him in his speech."

"- I know." Aaron whispered before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on Roberts lips, it was short but it said all the things there wasn't time to say, it was a promise, a declaration and a goodbye.

"I love you." Aaron whispered as they pulled apart, foreheads resting on each other's.

"I love you too." Robert whispered back before letting go of Aaron's hands.

"Bye." Aaron whispered, both of them holding back the tears as Aaron walked away into the court room...


End file.
